Songbird
by Darkclarkson
Summary: Songfic based on the lyrics of the song "Songbird" by Oasis. Draco goes to a party where he meets Luna. One drink leads to another and something sparks between the two... One-shot, non-canon, slight OOC, post-DH, rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or to the song "Songbird" by Oasis: they are held by JK Rowling and Liam Gallagher respectively.

Author's Notes: the idea for this pairing came from DragonGirl787, and is dedicated to her.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy opened his eyes and starred at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. It took him a couple of moments to readjust himself to his surroundings, but upon remembering where he was, he smiled to himself and leant back into the bed, studying the pattern of golden stars that were scattered across the royal blue paint.<p>

It had certainly been an interesting story as to how he had managed to get here. Draco himself couldn't really believe it had happened, yet here he was, in the bed where he had enjoyed one of the best nights of his life. He racked his memory to try and see if he could work out how it had ended up this way.

000

Draco checked his tie in the mirror. He would usually scoff at wearing Muggle clothing but his mother had pointed out that, coupled with a crisp shirt and jacket, it made him look more suave than ever before. Grudgingly, he had to admit that his mother had been right; he really did look the business in this outfit. His shirt was a simple white affair, his tuxedo jacket and trousers neatly-tailored jet-black, his pointed lace-less shoes reflecting the light, and the tie, a deep shade of navy that sat at odds with his electric ice blue eyes. He ran a hand through his lightly-tousled blond hair and, satisfied with his appearance, started out of the room and into the hallway of Malfoy Manor. He walked off in the direction of the front door and found his mother waiting patiently at the entrance for him. He descended the stairs in a majestic fashion and reached the foot where he walked slowly over to his mother.

"Now, Draco, are you ready to leave?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her son, as she surveyed him with her eyes.

"Quite ready mother," Draco replied, his delivery flawless. "Are you sure you do not want to come?"

"I'm positive dear," answered Narcissa as she reached over and smoothed down Draco's lapels for him, as well as slightly adjusting his tie. "To be perfectly honest, I'm quite surprised that you are going to this... social gathering, is what I suppose you'd call it."

"It would have been rude to turn down Harry's invite," replied Draco smoothly as he readjusted his tie to where it had been before his mother had touched it. "We may not be the best of friends, but we are on amicable terms with each other."

"I'm just slightly surprised he invited you, that's all," said Narcissa, frowning slightly. "What with your past, ah, relationship..."

"I think it would've been surprising if he hadn't invited me. It is everyone who fought in the battle and was of school age at the time. So most of my year, bar the Slytherins, and a handful of people below us, like Weasley's sister."

"You should really start calling him by his first name, Draco," chided his mother as she made to touch his tie; he stepped backwards and she retreated her hand. "Even if Ronald is not much of an improvement on Weasley."

Draco chuckled slightly. "That's a good one. I won't try it on him though, he might punch me again."

"That was five years ago," remarked Narcissa. "I would've hoped that my son would no longer be so childish. If your father was here, he'd reprimand you."

"Well, father works with Weasley's dad anyway. Being punched would only strain tensions between those two."

"Your father gets on better with Arthur Weasley after they hit each other some more," said Narcissa, holding back a smile. "He speaks highly of him; it was how we learnt of ties."

"Oh, so I've got Weasley's dad to blame for looking like I've got a floppy curtain dangling from my neck?" asked Draco sarcastically; he was rewarded with a glare from his mother.

"No more than me or your father to blame," she answered coolly.

"In that case, I will try to refrain from insulting Weasley for your sake," said Draco as he adjusted his cuffs slightly. "There we are. All ready."

"Very dashing. I'm surprised you don't yet have a woman Draco, although your father is still convinced that you're a homosexual."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I will have to see to him after he becomes a grandfather. I may even name the child after his middle name."

"His middle name? Oh, you know how much he hates his middle name Draco."

"So do I. I won't subject my child to that name. I best be leaving now regardless." He reached over and planted a soft kiss on his mother's cheek. "Goodbye, mother. Do not wait up for me; it could be a long night."

"I won't. Now enjoy yourself, and try not to get drunk beyond belief. I doubt that the house elf would take to clearing up your vomit in the morning."

"Okay." And with that, Draco shut his eyes and turned on the spot. He vanished into thin air, leaving Narcissa starring at the spot where he had just been.

"Arnold Malfoy," she murmured to herself. "Thank God he won't call my grandchild that."

000

Draco reappeared in the middle of the high street in Hogsmeade. He gracefully held his balance and kept himself in a stiff upright position before he turned to face the front door of The Three Broomsticks. He checked his watch; it read quarter to eight. The village was currently being bathed in a beautiful crimson sunset, with the late summer sun just slowly creeping away with the last vestiges of daylight over the thatched roofs and the snow-capped mountain peaks that surrounded it. Draco admired it briefly, before he continued towards the door. He reached it, paused for a moment, then pushed it open slowly with his hand.

He was met with a loud buzz of noise. He slipped inside and shut the door quietly behind him before he looked around. Throughout the pub, Draco could make out small pairs and trios of people chatting animatedly, holding drinks, shaking hands, laughing with each other. He spotted the Gryffindor pair of Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas in a corner, both holding what appeared to be double measures of scotch, along with Neville Longbottom who was clutching a bottle of Butterbeer. Neville's eyes briefly met Draco's and they both nodded at each other; an unspoken sign of acknowledgement. Neville turned back to his friends and Draco began to make his way over towards the bar. He pushed past one of the Patil twins and found himself next to Sally-Anne Perks from Hufflepuff at the counter. She turned her light grey eyes on him in surprise.

"Draco Malfoy! I didn't expect you to be here" she said quietly.

"Well, I'm here. So you can expect that," he replied. She smirked at his comment and collected two drinks from the bar before walking off in the direction of Justin Finch-Fletchley, her short auburn hair trailing to just below her neckline. Draco watched her go, one eyebrow raised, before he turned to the bar and came face to face with the barmaid Madam Rosmerta.

"Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy," she said, her normally cheerful expression replaced by a more angry look. Draco reasoned that this was understandable; he had, after all, placed an illegal curse on her which he could have been sentenced to life imprisonment for. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I happen to have been invited by tonight's organiser, Rosmerta," said Draco, starring at her. He had felt slightly guilty about placing her under the Imperius curse, but the past was the past and he could do nothing to change it. "So here I am. May I purchase a drink?"

Rosmerta glared at him in silence, but eventually dropped her gaze to the pumps. "What do you want?"

"Firewhisky, double please."

Rosmerta pulled a bottle from under the counter as well as a glass and poured out a generous measure for Draco who handed over a handful of coins in silence. She did not give him any change, which Draco decided not to press for; he could afford it, and he didn't want to continue getting on her bad side. He took his drink, mumbled a word of thanks, and started to make his way down the bar, to see if he could find the evening's host.

He didn't have to look far. Harry was standing at the opposite end, holding a small glass of a light blue liquid, speaking to Daphne Greengrass. He was dressed similarly to Draco, except he had hung his jacket on a nearby coat stand and did not appear to be wearing a tie. Draco cursed himself; he had hoped Harry, raised by Muggles, may have been wearing one as well. Daphne was dressed in a small black cocktail dress that hung from her left shoulder and cut across her figure, dropping to just above her knees. She was wearing inch and a half black heels which explained how she had suddenly gained some extra height, although it did appear that she had grown since Draco had last seen her. Daphne spotted Draco and nudged Harry, who turned, grinning and beckoned him over. Draco squeezed past a pretty blonde girl he didn't know and made his way over to the pair.

"Draco," said Harry, smiling, extending his free hand. "Glad you decided to come."

"It would have been rude not to," said Draco, grasping Harry's hand and shaking it. "I do have perfect etiquette after all. Good evening, Ms Greengrass, it's charming to see you."

"And you, Draco," replied Daphne, smiling. "Although, I won't be Ms Greengrass much longer."

Draco looked at Daphne's hand which was holding her drink and saw that there was a small silver band around her ring finger. He looked to Harry who held up his own scarred hand to show a near identical band on his finger too.

"No!" said Draco, grinning. "Engaged? Really?"

"Really," said Harry, grinning also. "I proposed three months ago. We sent you a letter but we didn't think you'd have got it."

"Oh, my father bought a North Carolina Diamond Mongrel," explained Draco. "It eats most of the post if we don't get to it first. My apologies, I hope that you will accept my congratulations."

"Thanks," replied Daphne, planting a kiss of Harry's cheek. "I just have to go to the little girl's room, can I leave you two alone?"

"Fine by me, darling," said Harry, and Daphne blushed slightly as she made her way through the crowd in the direction of the bathroom.

"Obviously these past five years have done you good Draco," remarked Harry as they watched Daphne leave. "You don't seem to be a complete twat as much as often."

"Times change, Harry," said Draco as he lifted his drink to his lips and took a small sip. "We may never be the best of friends, but at least we understand each other."

"You're right about having the etiquette though. Did you learn that your Death Eater meetings?"

"No, before then. My mother made sure I had manners installed."

"This would be the point where I insult your mother, but I owe my life to her. So I don't think I could bring myself to do that."

"You do, and I'll break your nose."

"You really are mellowing out. You're not as..." Harry paused as he tried to find the right words. "Snide, I suppose. Underhand."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You won't be getting any about that tie."

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes mockingly. "I was wondering when you'd bring that up. My mother said blame her, but I'm blaming Weasley's father. Speaking of Ron, where is he?"

"Probably trying to keep his girlfriend under control. She's already had a few."

"Didn't know Granger was a heavy drinker," remarked Draco as he watched Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones pass by on their way to the bar.

"She's not. Which is why she's slightly drunk so early. At this rate, Ron will just have to take her upstairs and get it out of her system in either one of two ways. Neither of which I wish to think about concerning my best friends."

There was silence between the two for a moment as they watched other groups of people mingle together, before Draco asked a question.

"So, you and Daphne, eh?"

"Yeah. Who saw that one coming?"

"I always thought you were going to be gunning for Weasley's sister."

"Well," said Harry as they watched Seamus strike up a conversation with Hannah Abbot. "She turns out to bat for the other side."

"She's a lesbian?" said Draco incredulously. "Who with?

"Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw," remarked Harry. "She's in our year. I never really knew her; I think I had NEWT level Charms with her, but I tend to remember that year best for you being a Death Eater and Snape killing Dumbledore."

"I apologize for that," said Draco, realizing he actually meant it too. "I was a fool, easily influenced."

"You sound like Dumbledore," said Harry, smirking. "But all you needed was culture shock to change your ways. I forgive you regardless."

"Thank you." Draco sipped at his drink again, then simply downed it in one. Harry watched him with an intrigued impression.

"Can you hold your liquor Draco?"

"Like a Scouser on a weekend."

"In that case, I'll buy you your next one. What do you want?"

"Same again. Double Firewhisky."

Harry nodded and made his way off through the crowd, down the side of the bar. Draco watched him go, then unknotted his tie and hung it on the coat stand behind him; he had no intention of returning for it.

Harry returned a few moments later, but he was not alone; he was accompanied by the pretty blonde that Draco had earlier edged past in order to get to Harry. Both of them were holding drinks in each hand.

"Here you go," said Harry passing one of the drinks over to Draco. "Introductions. You may remember Luna Lovegood, from your enemy known as Dumbledore's Army, and the fact that you imprisoned her against your will in your basement."

Draco turned to Luna and smiled. "I hope that you will forgive me for chaining you up in my basement Ms Lovegood. I would certainly not do it now."

"It's alright," said Luna in a faint Irish accent, who seemed completely unperturbed by being face to face with Draco. "There's no reason to apologize." She was wearing a tight fitting silver dress that dropped to just below her knees and seemed to shimmer in the light from the candles and fires scattered around the pub. Like Daphne, she seemed to have grown slightly more, despite the heels. Her long blond hair had been done up into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, which emphasized her face somewhat. She had similar coloured eyes to Draco himself, but her pale complexion seemed to have a rosier tinge to it than he remembered. Her small lips were drawn together in a dazzling smile. Draco had never noticed before, maybe because they had been enemies, but Luna Lovegood was actually very pretty indeed.

"Draco?" said Harry; Draco's gaze snapped away from Luna and back to Harry.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You just completely zoned out there." Harry looked slightly concerned. "I thought you said you could hold your liquor?"

"Yeah, I can. I'm fine, just... thinking."

Harry looked at him, then shrugged. "Well, OK. If you don't mind, I'm going to go find Daphne and mingle a bit. Can I leave you two together?"

"That's fine, Harry," said Luna. "I'm sure that I and Draco will get on fine."

Draco eyed Luna carefully, but as she wasn't wearing her radish earrings or necklace made out of Butterbeer corks, she decided that he was relatively safe.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," he added cautiously. Harry smiled and made his way away towards the gathered people. Draco and Luna looked at each other and a slightly awkward silence descended over the pair. Eventually, Luna broke it and turned to Draco.

"You took off your tie," she commented.

"Yeah, I did," said Draco, surprised by the topic of choice. "What about it?"

"I was just wondering why you took it off," she asked. "Was it the Nargles?"

"Was it- sorry, what did you say?" asked Draco, thrown.

"Nargles. They're invisible, alter your decision making," she answered, point a finger in the air. Draco glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed Luna's explanation of a creature only her and her father believed in, but he decided that he didn't want to hurt her feelings. The new Draco Malfoy tried to avoid hurting other people, as atonement for the past.

"Yeah, it was probably them," he said. Luna looked at him quizzically.

"Are you saying that just to humour me?" she asked, eyes round.

"Erm..." Draco was again caught off balance by her question. "Yes, actually."

"That's okay," she said, smiling. "At least you're honest. I like honest men."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome." She looked at her cocktail and drained the rest of its contents. "Shall I buy you a drink? I know it's not a woman's place to do so, but I feel obliged to."

Draco studied his own glass and drank the remainder. "Tell you what, I'll buy this round Luna. You can buy the next."

"Quite a gentlemen, Mr Malfoy," Luna said dreamily. "I'll have a Twisted Jinx cocktail please, on ice."

"As you wish," said Draco, giving a little mock bow. Luna let out a small giggle, which made Draco grin. He seemed to have got round the animosity, if there was any to start with between the pair. "Back in a moment."

He headed off back in the direction of the bar and stumbled slightly. He wondered if whether he should have another double Firewhisky straight away but decided to throw caution to the wind. He ordered both drinks and made his way back over to Luna who was waiting patiently for him.

"There you go," he said. "Like you wanted it."

"Thanks," she said; she took the glass from him and tipped it back, drinking it in one. She lowered it and gave a small hiccup.

"You have to drink yours in one as well," she instructed Draco, hiccupping again. "Otherwise it's no fun."

Draco looked surprised. "Are you purposely trying to get me drunk Luna? We've only been talking for a few minutes."

"Maybe," she answered, smiling at him. "But people are more fun when they're drunk."

Draco looked at her, but she returned his gaze easily, still smiling in a mischievous way. Then he lifted his glass to his lips and tilted it backwards, gulping down. At once, his vision became slightly more blurred; Draco attributed this to the fact he had just drank six measures of Firewhisky in quick succession. The world suddenly came back into focus and he found Luna still smiling at him.

"Dizzy?" she asked.

"Slightly," he replied. "But if it's a drinking game you're after, I'm not going to be beaten by you."

She grinned at him. "I'll take you up on that challenge. My turn." She turned away and started towards the bar. Draco watched her go, then leant on the bar to steady himself. It was going to be a long night.

000

Four hours later, the Three Broomsticks was mostly deserted. Nearly everyone had left inebriated, mostly in pairs, to return to their homes for the rest of the night. Only two people remained in a corner, laughing, as they continued drinking.

"You know Draco," said Luna as she sipped lightly on her current cocktail. "Love is a mysterious thing."

"Is it?" asked Draco absentmindedly as he starred vacantly at her face. "Something to do with Fuzzywumps or something?"

"Nah, not them," said Luna, hiccupping again. "It's to do with chance, and fate, and mysterious forces, and alcohol. That's love for you."

"I never knew love," said Draco in a slightly sobering tone. "Cold upbringing turned me into a bastard."

"You're a very nice bastard if you don't mind me saying," said Luna as she placed her drink on the table; she nearly knocked it over as she withdrew her hand. "I think what I'm trying to say is that you're a nice person, even when you're not drunk."

"We'll find out tomorrow when were sober," pointed out Draco. "You're nice too, even when you're not drunk as well."

"Well, for that compliment, you can give me a kiss," said Luna, grinning.

"I should give them more often then," said Draco as he gently took Luna's cheek with his free hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"That was crap," said Luna after he let go, although she was still grinning. "Surely you can do better than that."

"I can, but I don't know if you're up for it."

"Draco, I've already said it. Even if I'm not pissed, I like you. And you've said, even if you're not pissed, you like me. Even if I'm batshit insane."

"I said that?" said Draco confusedly.

"After the fourth round. And you certainly weren't drunk at that time. You were still standing straight up."

"I'll take your word for it. Although I agree with whatever I said."

"Good man," slurred Luna as she leant her head onto him and placed a hand on his chest. "Do you want another drink?"

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" said Draco, swaying slightly.

"Probably not. Or we can have one back at my place instead if you'd like that instead."

"Your place?"

"I have an apartment in London. We can apparated there if you want, although I'd rather you not throw up."

"Did I say anything about coming back to your place?"

"No, it was just the looks and the fondling that gave it away."

"Oh." Draco looked at his watch but he couldn't make out the numbers. He reasoned that if Luna was inviting him to hers, it would save going home and risk the wrath of his parents for coming in very drunk. "Alright then, I'll take you up on that offer."

"I had no intention of you _not_ taking it," Luna whispered in his ear. "Come on, outside. Hold my hand."

Draco took Luna's offered hand and she slowly guided him across the pub towards the exit; both stumbled slightly and held onto each other for support. They made it to the exit and the pair almost fell through the door and out into Hogsmeade Main Street. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Draco clutched his side and leant against the wall, whilst Luna just stood, swaying slightly, howling. Eventually, the two calmed somewhat and Luna took Draco's hand again.

"Try not to through up on the carpet," she muttered. "Or I'll be billing you for it."

"I won't."

"Good. Now hold on tight."

Draco felt the sickening sensation of Apparition take place as he turned on the spot, clutching Luna's small hand tightly. A moment later, he landed on his feet and fell over onto the floor. Luna had also slipped, but had somehow managed to stay upright, even in her heels.

"You alright down there?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Never been better," Draco grunted; he pushed himself against the wall and slid upwards until he was in a standing position. Luna was inserting a key into the door, which she twisted, earning a resounding click. She pushed the door open with her foot and entered, followed by Draco.

"Welcome to my place," she said as she flicked on the light. Draco looked around. They had entered into a small hallway, with a door on either side; the hallway itself led out into a larger area. Luna progressed in that direction and Draco followed, kicking off his shoes as he went. They came out into a open living space that was split across the middle by a breakfast bar; on the side nearest the door was the kitchen whilst on the other side was what appeared to be a giant screen Draco recognized as a Muggle television hanging over a electric fireplace, as well as two leather sofas. They appeared to be on the corner of the building as one entire wall was simply a glass fronted window with heavy curtains half closed; the glass extended some distance round the other side, stopping at the wall with the television and fireplace. The whole room was bathed in a light white light, with a medium orange glow coming from the streetlamp outside, two floors below.

"It's not much," said Luna, but Draco cut across her.

"It's very you."

"Oh." She blushed. "Thanks. Another drink?"

"What have you got?"

"Some Muggle alcohol. They certainly know how to get pissed real quick." She kicked off her heels and walked barefooted to a cabinet in the kitchen, where she pulled two bottles of blue liquid out. She tossed one to Draco who caught it and nearly dropped it. He thumbed off the top and took a large mouthful. It wasn't like anything he had ever tasted, but he enjoyed it immensely.

"That's good," he managed. "Cheers."

Luna walked over and took his hand again. "Come on, we're going to my room now."

"Yours?"

"My bedroom."

Draco looked slightly surprised, but then his expression broke into a slightly devious grin; Luna's expression mirrored his own.

"Let's go."

They walked out of the living space and back down the short hallway. Luna pushed the door on her right and it swung open noiselessly. She entered and Draco followed.

Luna's bedroom was nearly as big as her living space. It was dominated by a large double bed on one side of the room which was facing another large screen window. A wardrobe was built into a wall on the left hand side as they came in and a dressing table was opposite that, on the other side of the bed. The walls were painted royal blue, and the ceiling had a mismatched pattern of gold stars on it. It was very quirky, but fitted Luna perfectly.

"Large bed," observed Draco as he sat on the edge and drank the rest of his bottle. "Company often?"

"Not really," sighed Luna as she mirrored Draco's movements and placed the bottle in a small wastepaper basket. "I think the last time I had sex was over a year ago. I can't remember who with though."

"That's always a good start," said Draco sarcastically. Luna just stared at him, before she smiled seductively.

"Take your trousers off Draco," she said, looking at his suit trousers. "You won't need them for what we're about to do."

"Do we need protection?" asked Draco; despite his lack of sobriety, he did have some notion of what was about to happen.

"Fuck that," muttered Luna. "But if you insist."

She reached into her dress down the front and retrieved her wand. She wordlessly cast a charm, then set it down next to the wastepaper basket.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

"Not yet," Draco replied, as he stood and undid the black leather belt on his trousers. They slid slightly down as he removed his belt, before he started to undo his shirt. Luna helped him by undoing the buttons from the bottom whilst he worked on the top. Eventually, his shirt was off and Luna was tracing a finger across his chest, drawing a circle around his nipples.

"You've got a very nice body Draco," she whispered seductively. "It's very... good."

"Thanks. I think I'd like to see yours now."

Luna smirked at his comment, as she reached behind her head and undid her clip, letting her dirty blonde hair fall from the bun. She shook it from side to side and it cascaded out behind her, giving the impression that it was wind-whipped.

"I will happily provide you with your wish then."

She stood up in front of Draco and knelt down to pull off his trousers and socks. She threw them to one side, and stood up again, reaching behind her. Draco heard the metallic sound of a zipper being undone and watched as Luna shrugged the black number she was wearing off her shoulders and to the floor.

Draco whistled as he took in her figure. Luna was thin, but not skinny; she was also curvy. In the pale moonlight from the window, her pale body was illuminated in the darkness, like an angel. She wore a matching set of black lace bra and panties that served as a sharp contrast to the almost milky quality of her flesh.

"God, you look good in underwear," said Draco, standing up and facing her.

"I can tell you're pleased," said Luna slyly, looking at the bulge in Draco's boxers. "And personal opinion, I look better without underwear."

She reached behind her back again and fumbled for a moment with the clasp; then, she removed her bra and cast it to one side.

"Sweet Jesus," muttered Draco under his breath. Luna blushed slightly and squeezed her breasts together with her arms.

"Well, if they make you happy" she whispered to him, smiling.

"Oh, they do," replied Draco, reaching out and softly caressing them with one hand, tracing his finger over her nipple with the other. She let out a soft moan of pleasure.

"Oh my God, that feels good," she said, tilting her head back. "But I don't want to let you feel left out."

Before Draco could object, she had closed the distance between them and pushed him onto the bed. She knelt down in front of him and grabbed the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down. Her eyes lit up with a delighted surprise.

"Wow," she managed. "That's impressive. I think congratulations are in order."

"Thanks," said Draco as Luna inspected him.

"And by congratulations, I mean lie down on the bed."

"Yes, ma'am." Draco shifted himself fully onto the bed and laid down, spread-eagled on his back. Luna stood up and moved round to the foot, where she slowly removed her panties and casually tossed them to one side.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"If I say I'm not?"

"You don't have any choice."

"In that case, I'm ready."

"I've waited for this, Draco," she whispered as she crawled onto the bed and began to move her body upwards, pausing only to rub her breasts over his exposed crotch. After a few moments, she was directly above him. There was a feral glint in her eye and she licked her lips

"Enjoy," she whispered as she lowered herself onto him and the two both let out a long moan of passion.

000

The sound of footsteps reached Draco and he turned his head to the left as Luna entered from the hallway. Her tangled hair had been scraped back into a loose ponytail and she was dressed only in her panties and Draco's unbuttoned shirt.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed and swung herself round to lie next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Knackered," he said, grinning. "How many times did we do it last night? I can't remember..."

"Four, I think. Maybe five." Luna gave a content sigh. "It makes up for the last year at any rate."

"Glad to be of assistance."

"You know, you're just my bitch now Draco," Luna said as she turned onto her side to face him. She smiled radiantly.

"That," answered Draco, smiling back at her. "Is something I can live with."

_**Talking to the songbird yesterday  
>Flew me to a place not far away<br>She's a little pilot in my mind  
>Singing songs of love to pass the time<strong>_

_**Gonna write a song so she can see**_  
><em><strong>Give her all the love she gives to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Talk of better days that have yet to come<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never felt this love from anyone<strong>_

_**She's not anyone**_  
><em><strong>She's not anyone<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's not anyone<strong>_

* * *

><p>Well, there's my second songfic done! Not my first choice pairing, but the idea was given to me and I complied, resulting in this little nugget of awesome. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
